


Iced

by Postscript8



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:58:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8849389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Postscript8/pseuds/Postscript8
Summary: A work inspired by Pharah's new winter ice skin. One routine mission... one split second decision changes Fareeha Amari for better or worse. Can Mercy save her? Does Pharah even want saving? (I'm a bit horrible at descriptions....oops :)





	1. Avalanche

The air was cold, freezing in fact, icicles forming on overhangs, small snowflakes descending from clouds that blanketed the sky. Fareeha hated the cold, she wasn’t born near it and had learned to avoid it at all costs, migrating south with the birds as often as possible. But this mission brought them to the tip of the world, Antarctica, in search of Mei’s original research. It seemed impossible to find this particular needle in a frozen haystack, but Jack was determined to get his hands on it before Talon found a way to twist any information to their advantage. 

The information had been discarded many years ago. Mei herself didn’t see the point in locating the lost data until intel informed them of Talon’s interest. Anything Talon was interested in became of value to Overwatch. So here they were, freezing on a base, barely surviving the elements. Camp was a mile off, hidden from plain sight and Fareeha longed for the warmth of her bunk. 

She flew up and over a crater of ice, searching the horizon for any signs of life, scouting ahead of the team. Everything looked quiet, serene really. If Fareeha could feel her face, she might’ve had time to take in how beautiful the vista was, but her mind was focused on keeping her warm, and all picturesqueness was lost on her. 

“It’d be romantic, if it wasn’t so terribly cold.” Fareeha turned to see Angela land next to her. A smile cracked through her frozen cheeks. 

“It would… now if only I knew of someone to share it with…” Angela hit Fareeha playfully and directed her gaze over to the nearly buried base. 

“Hard to imagine anyone could have survived in there as long as Mei did.” Angela took a look behind her at the scientist who was excitedly talking to Winston. 

“This can’t be easy for her… she’s making it look easy, but you and I both read the reports, this place was anything but easy for her.” Fareeha felt for Mei, what she had endured while stationed here, waking up to find everyone dead, a last survivor, completely alone. 

“She’s strong, but I will check in with her after all of this is over… Fareeha, looks like we have company.” Angela gestured over at the base where a door on the far side slide open, two figures, too hard to see from this distance, entered the facility. 

“Pharah to 76, looks like Talon beat us to the point, barely. Two entered the facility on the east side. No other sighted.” Her comm cut back out and she flipped a small visor down, attempting to zoom in on the space the intruders had just left. No one appeared to be with them, but that didn’t mean the base wasn’t already occupied. 

“76 to Pharah, maintain sight on target, we will move in now.” 

“You should go down to them, they may need you if it turns out to be a fair fight.” Angela nodded and moved over to Fareeha. 

“Be safe, darling.” She pressed a soft kiss to Fareeha’s cheek and floated down towards the rest of the team. Fareeha smiled and moved into position behind a solid ice face, the team in her line of sight. She monitored their approach and as they neared the base, she took off, floating above and behind her team, scanning the area with every move of her head. As the snow began to fall harder, Fareeha never saw the red dot following her flight path. 

Her mother had always told her to fly erratically, it made her a harder target for snipers. If they couldn’t anticipate your pattern, then you’d be more likely to survive. Which is why Widowmaker’s first shot only clipped Fareeha’s shoulder, bouncing off the armor but tossing Fareeha backwards through the air. 

“Widow, 9 o’clock, up high. Take cover, I’m going after her.” The radio buzzed out as Fareeha darted behind an ice ‘barricade’, She heard another shot fire, but it was not in her direction, which meant Widow wasn’t looking at her anymore. The captain took this opportunity to flank around towards the rear of the base. This time, she saw the red dot floating through the air. Before Widow could get another shot off, Fareeha fired two rockets in her direction, forcing the sniper behind cover. 

“Pharah, hold her off, we’re almost inside!” Jack’s voice over the comms was a bit scratchy, but Fareeha already knew what she needed to do, she fired another rocket into the doorway that Widowmaker had been standing in. No movement. Fareeha took this chance to move closer, trying to get a visual on her target. She was too focused on the door to hear Widow approach from behind and slam her grappling hook straight into Raptora, flying at high speed towards Fareeha. She couldn’t use her rockets, not without blowing them both out of the air. 

Fareeha had to act fast, so she pointed her rocket towards the cliff side and fired all of her rockets into the ice. A low rumble shook the mountainside and the combination of snow and began to topple. Before Widow could push off and away from Fareeha, the Captain grabbed the sniper and jetted her rockets straight into the cold, the cliff side burying them instantly, white surrounding Fareeha’s vision until everything went black, her hands still gripping Widow’s body.


	2. Stuck

Fareeha wasn’t sure if it was the incessant beeping of her suit or the severe pain in her left shoulder that awoke her, but she could barely move. Her gun was gone, but somehow she wasn’t submerged in a snow as she should have been. She turned on a light from her suit and looked around. It looked like they were encased in some sort of igloo. Fareeha reached up and touched the ‘ceiling’. There was a tough weblike substance covering the snow and ice, holding it in place like a protective dome. 

“Widowmaker…” Fareeha glanced behind her, finally seeing the cocoon stuck in the side of their ice cabin. 

“Amelie!” Fareeha wasn’t sure why she felt the need to help Widow. The likelihood of her survival was slim and she was the sole reason they were both in this mess. She wanted badly to turn away, to carve a tunnel away from her assassin and collapse it as soon as she was safe. However, Ana’s voice rang clear in her head. Never leave a teammate behind… even her. 

Fareeha moved towards the other woman and pointed her jets near the snow covering Widow, clearing away most of the ice with a short burst of fire. With the Assassin now free from the frost, Fareeha poked the casing, but there was no movement. She placed her ear up to the material and listened intently. After several moments she caught the sound of soft, labored breathing. 

“I can’t believe it….” Fareeha attempted to use part of her armor to slice through the webbing, but to no avail. It turned out it could not be burned either. Fareeha knew she couldn’t stay here long. Her Raptora systems were failing and she needed to do something to warm her body once the suit could no longer regulate her temperature. 

“Alright… up you go then.” Fareeha wrapped her arms around the Window's cacooned body, one of the sniper’s arms stuck out from the top of the structure, reaching for something… or someone. 

Up was the only way Fareeha could think to go. It was hard to say how deep the snow had buried them, but going side to side may only lead towards more snow, at least upwards there had to be an end somewhere. The webbing that Widow had created didn’t connect at the bottom, for which Fareeha was grateful. 

Fareeha didn’t hesitate, holding on tightly to the cocoon as she switched her jets on full blast and braced for impact with the ceiling. The force drove the webbing into the snow hard, pushing the excess down around them as they rose through the ice. Fareeha could feel the pressure squeezing down on her helmet, but she had to keep pushing. They moved slowly, feet at a time, generating a tunnel as they rose. 

Fareeha's jet fuel had started to run low, but finally the snow around her was getting lighter, the sun pushing through the clear ice until finally, with a bang, she slammed through the top of their ice casket into what appeared to be a large metal room. Fareeha flew head first into the ceiling, her jets still on full blast . She quickly killed the engine and fell limp to the floor. She pushed Widow’s cocoon aside and sprawled out, flipping up the visor of her suit, breathing heavily as her body relaxed into the hard floor of wherever they were.  
She didn’t get much time to relax because the minute she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, Widow’s cocoon began to shake and vibrate. Fareeha jumped away, for fear it would explode. Instead, like a chick from an egg, Widowmaker began to emerge. One limb at a time, slowly, but intent on breaking free. 

Fareeha watched in awe as the assassin popped the last of her casing off, obviously injured and weak. 

“Ame… I mean Widowmaker…” The assassin didn’t respond verbally, instead lunging for Fareeha, hands outstretched for the other woman’s neck. 

“Whoa!” Fareeha used the tiny concussive blast in her right hand and pushed the woman back, throwing her body into the wall. Widow hit the surface with a thud, crumpling to the floor.

“Shit… Sorry.” Fareeha moved over to the other woman. “I don’t want to hurt you, I don’t have my rockets and you’re sniper-less. Please… just be calm.” 

Widow was obviously hurt, but still appeared angry, still intent on fulfilling her mission. Fareeha approached her with caution, concussive shot aimed at the assassin. 

“Work with me here. Please.” 

The other woman attempted to stand, but could not find the strength to rise. 

“You’re hurt… badly…” Fareeha looked around the room and saw a few cots against the wall. She moved over, grabbing one and sliding it towards Widow. “You need to lay down. Here… I will prove to you I am no threat…” Fareeha began stripping her Raptora system, piece by piece until she was standing next to the cot in only a pair of insulated pants and an insulated long sleeve shirt. 

“Please. Amelie…” Widowmaker flinched at her old name, her eyes softened slightly. Fareeha moved towards her and slid a cautious arm around her waist, helping her to sit on the edge of the cot. 

“What happened?” She spoke through gritted teeth as she looked at the Captain. 

“I caused an avalanche to stop you from killing me…”

“Did you?”

It seemed silly when Fareeha thought of it, helping the woman who earlier would’ve gladly placed a bullet between her eyes. 

“For now, I suppose I did. We need to work together, unless you plan on attempting to strangle me with your bare hands and try and make it out of here with your injuries…” 

Widow looked down and saw the deep gash barely held together by the threads of Widow’s clothes. Rolling her eyes she scanned the room. “Hand me that cloth from the other cot.” Fareeha released a held breath and did as asked. 

Widowmaker used the fabric to create a makeshift bandage, wrapping it around her torso and tying it tighter than most people would be able to stand. 

“I will say this once and not again, rocket girl, thank you.” she spoke through gritted teeth, but it was enough of a gesture to make Fareeha smile. 

“Just repaying the favor… your weird webbing saved us from the crushing snow, though I doubt you intended to spare my life.” 

“You are perceptive. As much as I adore this chat, I cannot stay here. It is not safe. Put on your armor. You can follow me if you like.” Widowmaker lifted her body from the cot and moved towards a large silver door. 

It was obvious she knew more about where they were than she was letting on and Fareeha’s trust of the other woman would only last so long, but at this point, the Captain had nothing else to loose.


	3. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (I promise there will be some Pharmercy soon! Possibly in the next chapter... ;)

The area they’d moved into seemed like a never ending maze, with its winding hallways, doors that led to nowhere. Honestly Fareeha wouldn’t have been surprised if they’d stumble into a minotaur in the center. 

“Do you even know where you’re going?” The captain eventually broke the silence between them. It wasn’t the best choice of words and even her town could’ve been a bit… well softer. 

“If I said no, would it change our current situation?” It was definitely a rhetorical question, but Fareeha began to speak anyway, that was until Widow shot her a deadly glance. 

“Right… okay. Lead on.” 

After what felt like another 30 minutes, they finally ran into what looked like a dead end. A solid steel wall, no weakness in plain sight. Lucky for both of them, Widow’s sight was anything but plain. She touched the button on her temple and her somewhat damaged mask sprang to life, red lights firing out as if lasers, scanning the metal surface, stopping on a tiny bolt much like the other bolts holding the structure together. 

“Magnificent.” She reached down and applied pressure to the bolt, a loud whirring sound echoed through the hallway as the metal door receded into the ceiling. 

Fareeha adjusted her armor and looked down at the open hall before them just in time to see several droids aim their weapons. 

“Amelie!” Fareeha took the sniper in her arms, throwing her to the floor as she used her Raptora armor to shield them from the incoming fire. Bullets ricochet off the suit, causing enough of a distraction to allow Fareeha to fire her concussive blast into the hallway of security droids, sending them flying against the walls, dazed. 

“Come on!” The captain took Widow’s hand and tugged her towards the startled robots, using her jets to propel them quickly around the corner. Once out of sight, Fareeha took a moment to check on her ‘companion’. 

“Are you okay?” Widow looked startled, but in one piece. 

“Yes, I am fine. This way.” No thank you, or even a nod to the fact that Fareeha had saved her life yet again, this meant they were no longer even, right? 

They moved quickly down the hall, darting into a nearby room when the sound of the androids coming back online filled the tin-like space. 

Widow slid the door shut behind them, Fareeha instantly shoved a large heavy table in the way, hoping to at least deter anyone entering. 

“No….” Fareeha had just finished stacking a few chairs on the table against the door when she heard Widow’s faint voice. 

“What?” The Captain turned to see large machines lining the back walk, medical tables attached to computers, tubes everywhere. “What is this place?” 

“Where I was born…” 

Widow slowly moved towards the machinery, fingertips trailing across buttons as she took it all in. “va te faire foutre, Reyes….” Her fist slammed into one of the screens, shattering the glass. 

“Born… you mean…”  
“Brainwashed. I was created here.” 

“So that’s why this place is so important to Talon… Widow… I’m so...” Before Fareeha could let anything else sink in, there was a cacophonous bang, the tables and chairs were blown from the door, Widow and Fareeha slammed with metal shrapnel from the explosion. Fareeha fired a concussive blast towards the door, but the omnics were faster, closing in on both of them in the blink of an eye. 

Fareeha drove her fist into one, barely knocking it back as another closed in on her, gripping her jets as she tried to dodge their attacks. A large metal fist slammed into her chest, cracking her armor as it threw her across the room. 

Widow moved quickly, leaping into the air and exploding a venom mine against one of the robot’s faces stunning it for a short time. Before she could move onto the next omnic, a net shot out from it’s hand, pinning her down to the floor. 

Fareeha picked herself up from the ground and leaped towards the omnic closing in on Widow. As she slammed her body into the robot, another net shot out from a new omnic that had entered the room, pinning her to a wall. 

A fog filled the room and in seconds, Widow and Fareeha were no longer struggling, falling unconscious as a man entered the room. 

“Take them to the other procedure room. Looks like this one needs reconditioning…” He moved away from Widow, “I always wanted an operative that could fly…” The mysterious man inspected Fareeha, a grin on his face. “Two birds, one stone. Must be my lucky day.”


	4. Different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (A small chapter, but something to tide you over, I am working on the next chapter that will bring the rest of the team back into play. :) )

Everything was dark, cold and hard. Fareeha could’ve sworn her eyes were opened, but the lack of light was tricky. She couldn’t move, not even a twitch from her fingers. This could be what death feels like, she mused as she tried to remember what had occurred. She remembered the mist and the sound of a man’s voice, but then everything went dark. Speaking apparently also wasn’t an option as it appeared she had no control over any motor functions. 

Her mother had tools like this, but they had a temporary effect, a quick stun rendering the target incapacitated for a short time before waking back up. Could this be something similar just stronger?   
Fareeha’s thoughts were interrupted by what seemed like a flash of light, blinding her. A metal casing slowing lifted as she heard the release of air from the pistons opening the door to her enclosure. Still, she could not move, but the world began to come into focus. It was a lab, for sure. A room filled with tubes, testing equipment and whirring electronics. 

She’d look around if she could, but her view was limited to what was placed directly in front of her. There were a few omnics moving around the room, moving tubes and containers left and right. Finally, with a focused gaze, Fareeha spotted a container similar to hers, the door also open. Staring back at her was Widowmaker, but the look on her face had changed somehow. The cold stare she sent back to Fareeha tore through the Captain’s core. 

‘Hello Fareeha. It’s no use struggling, if you haven’t figured that out by now.’ Fareeha could hear Widow’s voice, but her lips weren’t moving, in fact, the sniper seemed as immobile as she was. 

‘Welcome to my hell.’ 

‘Amelie…’

‘In the flesh, cheri, to an extent.’ 

‘You’re not speaking.’

‘No, not physically. We’ve been imprisoned, trapped inside our own minds, how cliche.’ 

A sense of panic began to fill Fareeha, a sense that apparently Amelie could feel too. 

‘It is okay, little one. Do not be afraid.’ 

Amelie’s nickname for Fareeha hit the Captain hard, like a kick to the chest. Before Fareeha could respond, her attention was directed to a door opening. 

“They’ve been experiencing large brain wave spikes, but the procedure was complete. They should be waking up in a few minutes. We can test their responses then.” The human scientist moved around their containers, pushing at buttons and switches. 

“Perfect.” A man came into view, his back turned towards Fareeha. “And Agent WidowMaker, has she been fixed?” 

“Yes sir, operating normally now. No sign of Amelie or her signature.” 

‘Connard…’ Widow cursed ‘I was so close… it was foolish of me to think coming back here would help.’ 

Fareeha felt for the woman across from her. Amelie and Gerard had been like an Aunt and Uncle to her as a child and it was heartbreaking to hear Amelie’s voice again, uncaged by the Widow program. 

‘What has happened to us?’ 

‘Reprogrammed for Talon. You are now a tool, just like Widowmaker.’

Fareeha wanted to shake her head, wanted to scream out, to fight back, but her body remained frozen.

‘I am sorry, little one. This is not easy. There is no silver lining, outside of the fact that we may be able to break it. I am not sure if these restraints are new since I was so close to gaining my body back, but it can be done, take solace in that.’ 

Fareeha couldn’t hear Amelie’s words, they bounced off of her anger like rain drops. Her body began to shift, but not from her own doing. Small movements at first, fingers twitching, eyes slowly opening. Her movements caused the man to turn around, locking eyes with Fareeha for the first time. 

‘No...no...no…’

‘Ah, my beautiful girl, reunited again.’

‘Dad…’ 

Fareeha heard Amelie’s mental gasp, take a back by the revelation. 

‘It can’t be… but why?’ Amelie was stunned. She never knew Ana’s former husband, just from the stories of his research and what everyone thought was his untimely demise in a chemical factory accident. Yet here he was, appearing to be part omnic, having turned his only daughter into what he hoped to be the most ruthless killing machine Talon had ever seen.


End file.
